Esclavo Personal
by Leeeen
Summary: Pobre Sora… Necesita a alguien que esté a su disposición, como una especie de asistente, mayor domo o mejor aún, un… Esclavo. Era el mejor regalo del mundo. / Para Lau *-* Feliz cumpleaños atrasado mi niña :D


_Holi :D Si, ya sé que debería estar avanzando con el otro fic xD pero al igual que la mayoría de los OS que publico, es por una ocasión especial :) Ayer fue el cumpleaños de una personita muy linda, y que en poco tiempo se ha vuelto una gran amiga y muy importante para mi :D **Lau** o **Lauchita** en FF :) Mi niña, te quiero un montoooón :D Feliz cumpleaños atrasado u.u No alcancé a terminarlo ayer :( perdona u.u_

_En fin... Espero que lo disfruten :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece... La trama no sé xD diré que es mía e.e Que chanta :B<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esclavo Personal<em>**

* * *

><p>—¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! —gritó feliz Mimi, entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y una cinta adornándolo.<p>

Sora sonrió feliz. Mimi siempre era la primera en acordarse de su cumpleaños, después de sus padres, claro. Recibió el regalo que le había entregado su amiga, y pese a que no le gustaba abrir los regalos frente a los demás, la castaña insistió tanto que tuvo que hacerlo. A toda costa quería ver su cara de emoción tras ver el regalo, y si que había sido grande la emoción.

—Mentira…

Mimi sonrió a más no poder, sentía más emoción ella, que su amiga en ese momento. —Me costó un mundo poder conseguir su autógrafo… Espero que te haya gustado.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Me encantó! —No podía estar más emocionada. Su amiga no solo le había regalado una camiseta de la Selección Japonesa de Keiji Tamada, también estaba autografiada por él. "Gustarle" era poco. —¡Gracias amiga! Sabía que había venido a dar un seminario motivacional, pero no pude ir. Gracias, gracias ¡GRACIAS!

La castaña sonrió contenta, conforme. Su regalo le había encantado a Sora, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, que había hecho feliz una vez más, a su amiga en su cumpleaños con su regalo. Y es que ella se merecía eso y mucho más.

Poco a poco, sus amigos y compañeros tanto de su propia carrera, como se la universidad se fueron acercando a ella en el transcurso del día para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Luego de su tercera hora de clases, y ya iniciado su período se dirigió a la cafetería por su tan ansiado capuchino y sus galletas con chocolate.

—Hola Sora. —saludó Jou cuando ella ya se encontraba en la fila para comprar.

—Hola, ¿cómo estuvo tu examen?

—Difícil, pero no imposible.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles de la cafetería a conversar sobre las clases y la vida en general.

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció de sus galletas de chocolate a Jou.

—No, y tu tampoco deberías comer esa porquería. No sabes que el chocolate de ese modo es dañino para la salud, además de ese capuchino… ¿Qué acaso quieres matarte? —Sora frunció sus labios y alzó sus cejas. Ya bastante tenía con sus padres que la regañaban, como para tener que soportar además los consejos nutricionales de Jou. Vio como el peliazul sacaba una bolsita de papel de su mochila y se lo extendía a ella. Lo miró y ladeó su cabeza con algo de duda. —Feliz cumpleaños. —dijo él

Sora le agradeció sonriente, tomó la pequeña bolsa y la abrió con cuidado, encontrándose en su interior con un chocolate, con su regalo en la mano volvió a mirarlo extrañada. —¿No que no debería comer esta porquería?

—Es 100% cacao, ni un miligramo de azúcar ni otra porquería, solo cacao.

Ella sonrió. Tener un amigo médico, tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. —Gracias Jou.

Después de un largo rato para su gusto, escuchando sobre los efectos secundarios de comer chocolate y tomar café, agradeció que Jou tuviese más clases y se haya tenido que ir casi corriendo a su facultad.

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el campus, durante su paseo muchas personas la había saludado y dado sus buenos deseos, muchas personas, menos quien ella deseaba ver, que la saludara, que la abrazara, que compartiera aunque sea un momento con ella, Tai, su novio hace 3 meses, no lo había visto en todo el día en la universidad, intentó llamarlo un par de veces pero el tono sonaba y sonaba, nunca contestaba. Suspiró más de una vez.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces vagando por la universidad?

Se sobresaltó asustada al escuchar aquella voz, que en un principio no la reconoció, pero en menos de un segundo cayó en cuenta de a quién pertenecía, y al darse vuelta y verlo corroboró su sospecha.

—¿Acaso no puedo caminar por mi propia universidad?

—¿Tienes más clases? —volvió a preguntar Matt.

—No… —contestó ella sin más. Matt volvió a verla extrañado.

Sin duda Sora debía ser la única persona que prefería caminar sin rumbo por la universidad en vez de irse a su casa a dormir, descansar, comer, lo que sea menos estar en aquel lugar tan estresante. —¿Entonces qué mierda haces aquí? Vete a tu casa, ¡loca!

—¿Haz visto a Tai?

Matt sonrió. Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar, ni siquiera era una respuesta, pero le había contestado bastante. —No, no lo he visto. —respondió aún con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sora ladeó sus labios y bajó su mirada notoriamente triste. Él sacó de su mochila un pequeño paquete y se lo entregó a Sora, quien lo miró con extrañeza.

—Ábrelo.

Sonrió soltando un suspiro, sabía que era un regalo de cumpleaños, y no esperaba más de Matt, él no era de los que deseaban un feliz cumpleaños junto con un gran abrazo ni mucho menos, él no era así… —Gracias. —dijo ella recibiendo su regalo, lo abrió como le había pedido o más bien, ordenado Matt.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó él, aunque la respuesta posiblemente era obvia, solo le bastó con ver el rostro emocionado de Sora al ver entre sus manos el último CD de Placebo, _Battle for the Sun. _

—Si, gracias. —habló sonriente la pelirroja. Matt sonrió de medio lado y la abrazó con su brazo derecho, ella supo que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para ello.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Lo llamaste? No es tu obligación llamarte, Sora. Él debería llamarte, no tú a él. —regañó la castaña luego de exhalar el humo del cigarrillo.<p>

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No sé dónde está, no he sabido nada de él durante todo el día. Lo he buscado por toda la universidad y nada… Igual no me contestó. ¿Feliz?

Mimi ladeó sus labios, vio como Sora llevaba ya su tercer cigarrillo a su boca para encenderlo, y eso ya era mucho ya para su amiga. —Ese no es un buen novio amiga… Debe estar comprando tu regalo a último minuto, ya sabes como es él. —agregó Mimi al ver que con sus palabras solo lograba que Sora se sintiera peor.

—No lo creo… ¿Por qué no contestaría el teléfono entonces? —Mimi se encogió de hombros. —Mimi, tu sabes que nunca me ha importado que me regale algo… Solo quiero que esté conmigo.

—Sora, tu conoces a Tai mejor que nadie. Sabes que su memoria no es para nada buena, quizás se le olvidó.

Sora negó suavemente con la cabeza. Tai podía ser muchas cosas, podía ser idiota, distraído, terco, obstinado, regodeón, despistado, entre otras muchas otras cualidades, pero nunca se le había olvidado uno de sus cumpleaños.

—Y no trates de defenderlo, te conozco. —habló sabiendo las intenciones de su amiga. —Tai no es ningún santo… Sora, deja de defenderlo. Asume que no es perfecto y que quizás debas pensarlo mejor para la próxima vez que elijas novio… Llevan solo tres meses juntos y ya te está decepcionando. —Vio como Sora cerraba los ojos y los apretaba cada vez más con cada palabra que ella pronunciara. Luego se levantó del pasto donde se encontraban sentadas y la miró fijamente.

—Mimi, ¡cállate!

La castaña abrió su boca indignada. Nunca nadie la había tratado así… ¿Se le habrá pasado la mano con su amiga?

* * *

><p>Había pasado todo el maldito día en el centro comercial, se recorrió los cinco pisos del enorme recinto en busca del regalo perfecto para Sora. Había visto ropa, mucha ropa, accesorios, zapatos, juegos, objetos deportivos, de los cuales ella ya tenía la mayoría, pinturas, joyas, pero absolutamente nada llamaba su atención. Era definitivo, el próximo año no volvería a seguir los inútiles consejos de Matt y Mimi, él era el novio y además el mejor amigo de Sora, solo él sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba.<p>

En parte era mejor cuando solo era su amigo, podía darle cualquier porquería y estaba perdonado, y es que Matt tenía un dicho, y era muy sabio, "Mientras peor sea el regalo, mejor es el amigo", pero resultaba ser que ya no solo era el mejor amigo de Sora, ahora también era su novio, y como tal debía responder y regalarle algo digno de ella en su cumpleaños.

Recorrió calles enteras sin perder las esperanzas de buscar algo lindo que le gustara a su novia, algo lindo para no quedar mal frente a ella, y mucho menos frente a Matt y Mimi que tanto reclamaron contra las alternativas de regalos que tenía para ella.

Opción Nº1: Camiseta de Keiji Tamada de la Selección, autografiada por él.

Aprovecharía que el número 11 de la Selección iría a su universidad a dar una charla motivacional para pedirle que le autografiara la camiseta para Sora.

—_¿Estás loco? —acusó inmediatamente la castaña. —¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle eso a Sora? Es tu novia, no tu compadre, por Dios…_

—_Pero… A Sora le gustará, yo lo sé…_

—_¡NO! —gritó histérica Mimi nuevamente. —Es tu novia, entiéndelo, ya no es tu mejor amiga, a las novias se les regalan cosas como, no sé, chocolates, flores, peluches, joyas… No camisetas de un jugador de fútbol, ¿Cómo tan imbécil, Tai?_

Regalo descartado…

Definitivamente, haberle comentado a Mimi sobre el regalo que le haría a Sora no había sido una gran idea.

Opción Nº2: Último CD original de Placebo, _Battle for the Sun._

—_¿Un CD? _

_Fue el único comentario que salió de los labios de Matt cuando le comentó el regalo que tenía en mente para Sora. ¿Por qué a nadie parecían gustarle los regalos que él pretendía darle a su novia? ¿Era ella la que debería opinar, no?_

—_Si… ¿qué tiene de malo? Es de Placebo, el último. Le gustará, lo sé._

_Esta vez, Matt solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, alzar sus cejas y negar levemente para seguir en lo suyo._

Otro regalo descartado…

¿No se suponía que los amigos tenían que apoyarse? ¿Por qué ellos no lo apoyaban con el regalo de Sora? Tampoco le habían dado otras opciones para regalarle. Qué pésimos amigos…

Luego de tres horas y un poco más, caminando, recorriendo cada tienda que tuvo ante sus ojos, viendo cuál podría ser el regalo perfecto para Sora, se rindió, no había nada que pudiera llamar la atención de la pelirroja, y sus dos opciones principales, sus dos amigos se habían encargado de hacerlas pedazos. Sin más que hacer en el centro, decidió encaminarse hacia la universidad, por último para ir un poco más digno al examen, ya que la clase clave para la prueba, era la que se acababa de perder, le pediría los apuntes a sus amigos, y luego iría al departamento de Sora, le debía una buena disculpa por no hacerse presente durante todo el día, no felicitarla por su cumpleaños, no contestarle sus llamadas, no llamarla él mismo, no estar con ella en un día tan importante, entre otras cosas…

—_Lo más probable es que esté estresada… —pensó él. —Tiene más cosas que hacer que yo, solo debo estudiar y aprenderme de memoria algunos términos civiles y saber aplicarlos… Ella debe estudiar, saber de matemática, medidas, telas, implementos, pinturas, debe hacer maquetas, modelos a escalas, recrear obras de arte, diseñar y confeccionar atuendos… Pobre Sora… Necesita a alguien que esté a su disposición, como una especie de asistente, mayor domo o mejor aún, un… Esclavo._

Era el mejor regalo del mundo.

* * *

><p>Un litro de chocolate y una película románticamente mamona serían su mejor compañía durante su cumpleaños, o al menos durante una hora y media que era lo que duraba la película. Mimi ya la había amenazado con ir a celebrar a un recinto en la tarde, aquí que si quería seguir con vida para cumplir más años, tenía que ir, por obligación…<p>

Y Tai seguía sin aparecerse… Suspiró.

Después de introducir el DVD en el reproductor conectado a su televisor, se dejó caer en el sillón junto a su cassata de helado con una cuchara enterrada en él y a un lado, el control remoto, lo alcanzó con su mano derecha y le puso play a "El diario de una pasión". Se dispuso a darle una gran cucharada a su helado de chocolate con almendras y trocitos de chocolate con salsa de chocolate para así, darle comienzo a su "tarde de romanticismo mamón y despechado".

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos luego de comenzada la película cuando sonó el timbre. Puso pausa a la película y dejó el helado con la cuchara incrustado en él sobre la mesa de centro frente al sillón donde se encontraba. Poco le importó salir así vestida de esa forma, con una playera muy ancha que casi podía pasar como vestido, pues le cubría todo lo necesario, unas pantuflas de conejito y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Abrió la puerta, e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Tai, parado ahí como si nada, se había sorprendido de verla vestida de esa manera, pero ¿qué esperaba? Ella no era ninguna pinturita como para estar presentable y linda todos los días.

—¿Qué quieres, Taichi? —preguntó evidentemente molesta con él.

—Wow… Taichi… Casi había olvidado que era es mi nombre realmente, y no Tai. —Sora alzó ambas cejas, al parecer no estaba para sus bromas. Esto era grave. —¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! —exclamó feliz él, abrazándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo mientras besaba amorosamente sus mejillas. Cuando volvió a dejarla en el suelo la miró, y la expresión de Sora no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. —¿Qué pasa? —intentó hacerse el loco, a ver si funcionaba… No funcionó.

—"¿Qué pasa?" ¡Já! Que cínico…

Dicho esto, Sora se dio media vuelta, importándole muy poco haber dejado la puerta del departamento abierta para que el moreno pudiese entrar, después de todo, era muy poco lo que él podía hacer a su parecer para ganarse su perdón.

—Te tengo un regalo.

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó sarcástica volviendo al sillón. —¿Y cuál es? —se cruzó de piernas y volteó hacia el moreno para ver con qué compraría su perdón, pero al verlo ahí parado sin nada más que sus brazos extendidos y su sonrisa de comercial… Debía estar bromeando. —Mentira…

—No, Sora. No es mentira… Seré tu esclavo personal.

La expresión en el rostro de Sora era bastante clara: "Are you fucking kidding me?". Quiso reír por la expresión de su novia, pero no podía, tenía que mantenerse serio si quería que Sora de verdad lo tomara en serio.

—Debe ser una broma.

—No, es de verdad.

—No necesito un esclavo personal, Tai.

—Sora, te he visto, estás ocupada con las pruebas, los exámenes, las maquetas, las pinturas, los bosquejos, diseños de vestidos, y además de todo lo que tienes que estudiar y confeccionar, eres ayudante de un taller y debes ayudar a tus alumnos y revisar sus porquerías de trabajo… ¿Y aún así sigues diciendo que no necesitas un esclavo, Sora? Claro que si lo necesitas. Te podría ayudar con lo que tu quieras, con las cosas que te da flojera hacer, o podría abanicarte mientras tomas un rico jugo tropical en una silla de playa a la orilla del mar… —terminó de decir el moreno con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

La expresión de Sora seguía siendo la misma. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se hubiese reído de la habilidad de su novio para hablar tanta tontera junta, pero hoy no era una de esas.

—Tai, no es gracioso. —vio como Tai iba nuevamente a decir alguna otra idiotez, y volvió a hablar. —Mucha gente me saludó hoy… Algunas personas me dieron regalos, me felicitaron, me abrazaron y me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, incluso personas que yo no conocía… ¿Y sabes qué? No me interesaba que otras personas me saludaran o me dieran regalos… Me daba igual… L-lo único que quería era estar… con mi novio en un día tan importante para mi… Solo eso.

Tai comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando notó como la respiración de Sora se entrecortaba y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas que rápidamente empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No habían sido muchas las veces que había visto llorar a Sora, solo contadas con los dedos de una mano, con suerte, en los casi 16 años que la conocía, y la verdad nunca había sabido que hacer en esos casos, y mucho menos cuando el culpable de aquellos llantos, era él. Se sentía como el imbécil más grande del planeta.

—Ya, tranquila Sora. No llores… —fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

—¡¿TRANQUILA?

El moreno se sobresaltó con el grito de su novia, y solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente pese a las protestas de la chica.

Lo único que hacía era proporcionarle suaves besos en la frente y acariciar tiernamente su cabello con su mano derecha, en tanto con su brazo izquierdo seguía abrazándola con algo de fuerza para que no se pudiese soltar. No sabía qué decirle, así que siguió acariciándola y besándola quién sabe por cuanto rato, hasta que sintió que ya no sollozaba más. Probablemente se haya quedado dormida.

Agradeció que su celular estuviese en silencio para que así Sora no se despertase cuando recibió un mensaje de uno de sus compañeros de clase, habían quedado de juntarse hacía 15 minutos para avanzar con un proyecto. Sin saber qué más hacer, tomó a Sora entre sus brazos y con mucho cuidado la llevó hasta su habitación, y con más cuidado aún la cubrió con las sábanas, después de todo, parecía que ya andaba en pijama… Besó por ultima vez su frente silenciosamente salió del cuarto, o no tan silencioso como él creía haber sido.

—¿Tai? —él volteó rápidamente. Y se regañó a si mismo por no haber sido más cuidadoso al momento de no despertarla. Volvió a un lado de ella, sentándose en su cama y viéndola fija y tiernamente.

Le sonrió triste. —Perdona por no haber estado contigo en tu cumpleaños como tu lo querías…

—Quédate… —habló ella.

Tai dudó un poco. Tenía que irse corriendo a la casa de su compañero si no quería tener un 0 en el trabajo, y si quería seguir vivo ya que de seguro con solo 15 minutos de atraso sus amigos le pegarían, aún más con otros 15 minutos o peor con 30 y así sucesivamente. Por otro lado, él mismo le había dicho a Sora que sería su esclavo personal… Si ella le estaba ordenando que se quedara, era lo mínimo que podía hacer…

—Por favor… —pidió la pelirroja. Una razón más para no negarse. Rápidamente le mandó un mensaje de vuelta a su amigo, diciéndole que no podría llegar, pero que él le mandaba su parte ya hecha del trabajo más tarde.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mi. —dijo Tai, y Sora sonrió levemente.

Ella levantó las sábanas, pidiéndole con la mirada que se acostara junto a ella, a lo que Tai no se negó. Permanecieron abrazaron un largo rato. Sora mantenía sus ojos cerrados, escuchando la respiración y los latidos del corazón de su novio, como si fuese el sonido más hermoso y relajante del mundo, de pronto abrió los ojos al momento que Tai habló.

—Perdóname Sora… —ella solo alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada chocolate. —Quería darte un regalo especial, quería que fuese el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida y por sobre todas las cosas quería pasarlo contigo en este día tan importante para ti, pero…

—Tai, no me importan los regalos…

—¡Tenía el regalo perfecto para ti! —se lamentó él.

—Amor, de verdad no tenías que…

—De verdad era perfecto para ti Sora… Lo habrías amado. Al recibirlo te hubieses tirado feliz a mis brazos a agradecerme por el regalo tan perfecto que te hice… Pero no fue así… —habló triste. Al ver la mueca de pregunta de su novia agregó: —Era la camiseta de Keiji Tamada de la Selección autografiada por él.

—¿Qué?

—¡Si! ¿recuerdas que vendría a dar una charla motivacional a la universidad, y que tú estabas triste porque no podrías ir? Ahí se me ocurrió la idea. Pero hablé con Mimi para preguntarle su opinión y dijo que a una novia no se le regalaba una camiseta, sino más bien un ramo de flores, chocolates, osos de felpa y otras cursilerías…

—¿Mimi te dijo eso?

—Si… Así que opté por la segunda opción, y esta vez no le comenté a Mimi, le pregunté su opinión a Matt, pero él solo se rió porque te daría un CD original de…

—¿Placebo? —interrumpió ella. —¿_Battle of the Sun_?

Tai entristeció. —¿Tan obvio soy con los regalos?

Ella sonrió y negó suavemente. Sin decirle nada a Tai se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su bolso, que descansaba sobre la silla del escritorio, de él sacó dos objetos y se los mostró. Tai había quedado tan sorprendido como ella al escuchar su relato.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Mimi… —dijo levantando en su mano derecha la camiseta de la selección, indicándole que el regalo se lo había hecho la castaña. —Matt. —le mostró el CD de Placebo en su mano izquierda.

—Esos malditos… Me hicieron quedar como el peor novio del mundo y al final lo único que hicieron fue quitarme los regalos.

—Tai… —le dijo sentándose frente a él.

—Son unos pésimos amigos, me las pagarán esos dos. De seguro fue un plan maléfico para hacerme quedar mal…

—¡Tai! —habló Sora alzando un poco la voz, provocando que él dejara de alegar. —A mi no me importa… —dijo tomando sus manos para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos. —El mejor regalo y el más lindo eres tú, es estar contigo cada día de mi vida… No importa si no me regalas nada, o si los regalos que tenías pensados para mi te los robaron Matt y Mimi, lo que a mi me importa es que estés conmigo.

Tai sonrió al igual que Sora y se acercó hasta su rostro para poder besar sus labios, sin soltar sus manos. Quizás al principio las cosas no habían salido como a él le hubiese gustado, quizás su última opción de ser su esclavo personal no había llamado la atención de Sora, incluso cuando eso significaba tenerlo solo para ella y hacer todo lo que ella quisiera.

Debió haberlo pensado así desde un principio, lo único que le importaba a Sora, era pasar sus fechas importantes con la gente que ella más quería y compartir con ella, nunca le interesaron los regalos, por muy espectaculares que éstos fueran. Y en cuanto a Matt y Mimi… Ya tendría su venganza, lo que le importaba ahora, era pasar el resto del día del cumpleaños de Sora, con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Ayayay... Esto de los cumpleaños y no saber qué mierda regalar es un calvario! D: Aunque yo no me quejaría si me regaran un esclavo personal, más cuando ese esclavo personal es Tai... Es más, podría acostumbrarme a la idea xDDDDD <em>

_**Laaaaaaaaau ***-* Espero que te haya gustado el fic mi niña :) Y si hay errores, disculpa u.u lo hice muy expresmente xD no soy perfecta, lo siento u.u también cometo errores! D: _

_Deseo de todo corazón que termines tu último semestre dignamente :D y que seas una gran abogado, debes estar orgullosa de ti misma! :D no cualquiera tiene el orgullo de decir que va en su último semestre y terminando! :D Estoy feliz por ti amiga *-* Da lo mejor de ti! ;D_

_Te quiero mucho mi niña :) Ojalá que pronto podamos hablar y ponernos al día de todo lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas :) Cuídate mucho Lau *-* Espero que hayas pasado un lindo cumpleaños! :D _

_Muchas gracias también a los que se pasaron por aquí a leer este humilde OS xD Se les agradece. Cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>_


End file.
